Close your eyes
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Reina and Kumiko go out on a date. Kumiko planned everything and it all goes well until mother earth decides something else. A nice twist is created.


Reina Kousaka wasn't just someone. She was Reina. She was that girl who screamed she loved her teacher in front of her entire school and more strangers. And after that—slightly softer— she confessed again, in front of her trumpet section. That part wasn't something she was proud of. The part Reina did like was the part where she hysterically —in front of the entire band— screamed at Kumiko that the girl was an idiot for thinking she wasn't in love with her.

Even if some girls had picked on her, she had just replied that yes, maybe she was gay, or bi or whatever you can be to be attracted to girls, she was still prettier than them. Boys were mentally slapped with, " Jealous because I got a girlfriend and you don't?" Reina always loved the expressions on her tormentors faces.

Today was a different day. First off, it was Saturday, which meant a free day. Second, today was a date with Kumiko. And by all the gods, she was nervous. She, Reina Kousaka was nervous for a simple thing like a date. Maybe she had been on dates before with Kumiko. Thinking back to everything she had done before they started dating, some things could qualify for dates.

No mountain climbing today though, Kumiko had said she would be the one to organize everything. Reina just needed to be her pretty self. Or so Kumiko had said it.

Reina was really trying to be her pretty self. Never had she been so conscious about her looks. Today was her first date, could you blame her? Lipstick turned out to be such a hard thing to do and it had already cost her way too much of her time. She didn't understand how some girls enjoyed doing this every day.

She was running out of time. This wasn't going the way she wanted it to go. Well, at least she already had her bag ready.

Was it weird that she hasn't kissed Kumiko yet? She overheard some girls from her class yesterday in homeroom. She remembered it clearly. Some girl called Sana Yuki was bragging about how she 'went all the way with her boyfriend'. The girls around her had gasped loudly. Then there was Reina, the excellent Reina.

Maybe she had confessed her love to Kumiko in front of the entire class but gods, imagining kissing Kumiko was enough to give her shaky knees and a bright red face. Hadn't they almost kissed so many times? Almost was different from certainly. All this thinking made her mess up her lipstick again, wonderful.

Reina's room had view on the path that led to their house and front door. And there Kumiko was, her clothes just yelling: "Hey I'm gay!". Reina swallowed as she mentally noted to say that Kumiko's flannel looked really nice.

The bell rang and Reina quickly applied her lipstick, took some gum —you better prepare yourself just in case— before rushing down the stairs, almost tripping as she did. This was going great so far.

She tried to calm herself by breathing in and out slowly for a moment. Reina opened the door and flashed a smile. Kumiko smiled as she saw the black-haired. " Hey Reina!" Kumiko sounded excited. Reina thought it was cute. And it was better than a nervous wreck, Reina wasn't sure if she could keep on her cool mask if they were both nervous . " Hey Kumiko, that flannel looks nice on you."

Kumiko beamed as Reina complimented her. " Thanks! I bought it only a few days ago, it got in this morning," Kumiko's eyes wandered over Reina. " You look really nice too!" The comment was enough to turn Reina's cheeks bright red. " T-thanks," she managed to mutter. " Should we drink something inside first or just go?" she then continued, trying to stop her heart from racing.

The brunette thought for a second. " Let's just go, I planned everything and it will be perfect!" Kumiko's answer was clear so Reina stepped back inside with a nod, grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes. " Let's go then."

Everything was going perfect as Kumiko promised.

They walked to the train station, took a train to a place known for all its shops and fuzzy places. It was pretty calm for a Saturday. Reina had bitten her lip to contain a squeal when Kumiko had suddenly intertwined their fingers as they walked.

Kumiko didn't seem to notice how nervous she was. From time to time she would just give Reina a happy smile, saying that they would be where they needed to be soon.

The walking wasn't bad at all. They crossed through a nice park and passed perks with colourful flowers from time to time. Reina really liked it when Kumiko bought her some cotton candy. They had sat down for a moment and Reina had playfully pushed some of the sweets into Kumiko's mouth. Kumiko's face the moment she had it in her mouth but also not was nice. Reina wished she could've taken a picture of it.

And then they arrived. Reina didn't understand why Kumiko stopped walking at first. She had looked at Kumiko with a frown. Kumiko had grinned and pulled her with her through a wall- no it was a blanket with the same colour as the wall.

Inside was a place you could only describe as a hidden treasure. There were shelves with books, cd's, old video tapes and, the best, some antique looking instruments. Of course Reina noticed the trumpet first. Next to the shelves with books was a corner equipped with three or four tables with chairs.

Reina looked at Kumiko with her mouth in awe. " How did you find a place like this?" That question was answered by a woman who came from somewhere behind them. " Kumiko!" The woman said first, slamming her hand onto Kumiko's shoulder. Kumiko looked like she was in pain, which was probably true. " No need to break me Sis."

Mamiko's laugh roared into their ears and in an instinct Reina closed her eyes and cocked her head away slightly. Mamiko seemed to notice her just then. " Ah, I see Reina is here as well!" Kumiko sighed as she made her way towards a table. Reina awkwardly followed her. " I told you I was coming to visit with Reina, didn't I?"

The older woman probably remembered it as soon as Kumiko said it. " Oh, right. I forgot." Kumiko rolled her eyes and shook her head. " Can you please just bring use some tea and be quiet?" Mamiko pouted. " No fun!" She did what her little sister asked anyway.

Reina looked around from her seat. " So Mamiko owns this place?" Kumiko's laugh startled her and she looked at her. " What's so funny?" Kumiko waved her hand at her in sign she didn't need to worry about it. " She just works here." Reina just nodded as if she had known all along.

It was nice and the tea was good. Reina was surprised when Kumiko got up. " Wasn't this our destination?" Reina asked confused. " Of course this isn't the only thing I planned." Kumiko revealed with a wink. She held her hand out for Reina to grab and Reina did, feeling a blush coming back.

The sky, which had been bright blue before was showing signs of betrayal but the two girls didn't seem to notice it. They were both to occupied with teasing each other and glancing at each other from time to time.

Reina had looked at her phone for a moment and saw to her horror that her lips were smudged in the reflection of the screen. She nervously glanced around and saw a bathroom sign. She cleared her throat. " Could I be excused to the moment for a short while?" Kumiko raised her brows, she could've gone back at the place Mamiko was at but didn't complain.

With care Reina redid the lipstick and nodded in approval. Another gum was bit on by her as she exited the bathroom. Kumiko was waiting for her, leaning with her back against a lamppost. She looked at her phone and didn't seem to notice her. It had gotten warmer so the girl had unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a black shirt that showed her curves nicely. The blouse now was placed around the girl's waist, tied together with the sleeves.

Was it just that warm outside or was it Reina?

Kumiko then noticed her. Reina quickened her pace and just sheepishly waved at her girlfriend. Kumiko didn't really say anything. She just took Reina's hand in her own again, repeating the intertwining process again. Reina repeated her red face again.

They had walked hand in hand before. So why was she getting this nervous now? It was stupid. Reina hated feeling this way. But she also liked it when Kumiko squeezed her hand just a little bit and smiled at her.

To their surprise they felt some raindrops. The few turned into many quickly and around them people started to pop out umbrellas. Except them. Kumiko felt her eyes widen. She had planned everything. But she hadn't looked at the weather forecast. They looked at each other a moment before awkwardly jogging, looking around to find a dry spot.

By the time they finally managed to find a spot, they were soaked. Reina didn't know that much about make-up and had no idea waterproof mascara existed. Kumiko almost let out a yelp when she saw the black liquid. She licked her lips nervously. " Reina?" She asked. " Hm?" Reina replied as she tried to rub herself warmer with her hands. " Your mascara."

Reina's right hand went up and when she studied her fingers she saw to her disgrace the black liquid as well. She just sighed and sat down on the cold ground. Kumiko hesitated for a moment but followed soon after. Reina bit her lip, trying to fight back tears. Her face was wet, Kumiko wouldn't notice, would she?

" Are you crying?" So Kumiko did notice the tears. Reina took a shaky breath. " I am." Kumiko wasn't sure what to reply. " Oh." Reina ran her hand through her wet hair. " This wasn't supposed to happen," Kumiko nodded. " Everything was going perfect, it really was! And then this just happened."

Kumiko wasn't sure what Reina was trying to tell her so she just quietly waited for Reina to continue with her story. Reina did. " I spent so much time on doing my make-up, my hair, hell I even stared at my closet for ten minutes trying to figure out what to wear!" Reina was starting to get frustrated. Another tear made its way down. " And now everything is ruined."

A silence had fallen. Kumiko stared at the ground for a moment. She took Reina's hand again. Her thumb stroke the back of the other girl's hand. " The rain wasn't really expected. That was my mistake, I should've checked it before I went out," she slowly began. " I really had fun, the rain was just a twist."

Reina looked up when Kumiko stopped talking. The girl looked at her with those eyes Reina always got sucked into. " I really liked your outfit and your hair and make-up, I forgot to breathe for a moment," the girl chuckled when she confessed her thoughts. " I always think that you're the prettiest girl on this planet, you don't need to do anything to deserve that title."

Great, Reina felt that she was turning red again. Kumiko laughed at her. " I'm in love with Reina Kousaka, it took me way too long to realize," Reina gulped. Kumiko's free hand ran up her arm, then crossed her cheek and traced wet strands of hair. "You're you, and that's always enough for me."

The moment Kumiko closed the distance between them the rain got less but the two girls were way to focussed on focussing each other's lips. Reina pressed her lips back against Kumiko. Kumiko did the same. It felt good, better than Reina had ever dared to imagine.

When they broke away from each other they gasped for air, trying to understand what they had just discovered. It was something entirely new.  
Kumiko noticed then that the rain had almost cleared. She faced Reina. " I think our kiss slowed the rain down." Reina smiled. " We should try that again, maybe the rain will stop."

They did. The rain didn't stop but that didn't matter. Everything was just perfect as it was right now.

And then Kumiko had to ruin it. " Reina, you were chewing gum the entire day. Were you hoping we'd kiss?" Reina looked at the girl with disbelief. " Are you seriously asking me that?" Kumiko shrugged. " Yeah, just curious." Reina huffed as she ran her hand through her hair. The rain had almost stoppped. " Maybe." she then muttered, hiding her face from Kumiko by looking the other way. Kumiko giggled. " Dork." Reina's mouth already opened to snap something back but she decided just to keep quiet.

Kumiko looked up surprised when Reina pressed her lips against her cheeks. The girl chuckled. " Now your cheek is smudged with lipstick as well." Kumiko looked confused for a moment but then brought a finger up to her lips. There was some lipstick on her lips indeed. " Well, free lipstick is something I could get used to." Reina smirked and kissed Kumiko a last time before getting up. " Let's make a run to the station, we can watch some movies at my place." Kumiko took her hand in hers and smiled. " Sounds perfect," then Kumiko remembered something.

" My actual last surprise was getting you to close your eyes and then I'd kiss you." It surprised Reina. " That's totally lame." Kumiko looked hurt. " Excuse you?" Reina smirked again. " Maybe the rain wasn't too bad after all." She then ran away and Kumiko followed her, trying to figure out what the girl meant with her mysterious words.


End file.
